Generally, in the exemplary field of HVAC duct work for vehicles and other applications, it is desirable to have ducts that are light weight and flexible. It is also desirable to have ducts that are easy to connect to other ducts and/or vents or add-ons in a manner that readily creates a secure connection. It is also desirable to manufacture ducts and connection devices efficiently, including but not limited to ducts that have structure integrally formed in same that permits easy and secure connections.
Thus, lightweight foam ducts are needed with improved connectability. Methods for making such ducts are also needed.